


Ralhp, Tobes and the Quinn

by CassidyChase36



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, L - Freeform, Quintis Support Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the hospital, Toby and Happy take care of Ralph for Paige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ralhp, Tobes and the Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> After the finale I had a lot of feels so writing was needed. Thanks Amanda for the prompt. Perfect as always. Thanks Jaimee for betaing for me. SHOUT OUT TO THE QUINTIS SUPPORT GROUP GIRLS!!

"You wanna babysit with me?" 

"Course I would." 

-x-

After leaving the hospital, Toby, Happy and Ralph drove to the garage.

"So what's the plan Ralphy boy? What do you want to do?" Toby asks looking at him through the rearview mirror (Happy actually let him drive).

His question was met with a yawn and a shrug. 

“What about pizza and some documentaries?” 

Ralph nods as he leans his head against the door. 

“Sounds good to me.” Happy says. It’s the first thing she says since asking him to come with her. She didn’t even complain when he asked for the truck keys. She looks tired, more tired than she usually is after a mission. Probably all the EQ running, he thinks. 

He pulls up to the garage and parks the truck. He looks at the two people he loves most in the world (yes he loves that kid with all his heart. Who can’t love the little genius). Both are asleep. Careful not to make too much noise, he gets out of the truck and walks around to Ralph’s door. He slowly opens the door and picks up Ralph. He brings him to the couch and lays him on couch. Once he’s set, Toby goes out to the truck to get Happy. 

She’s half awake when he gets there. He opens the door and leans over her to unbuckle her seatbelt. 

“I’m awake.” She murmurs.

“No, you’re not. Go back to sleep.” He says as he puts an arm under her knees and another around her back.

“Okay.” She mumbles, sleepily as she rests her head on his chest. 

He brings her inside and puts her next to Ralph on the couch. He takes a moment to watch them. Happy is curled into herself with Ralph’s head in her lap. He quietly goes into the kitchen to order pizza.

When pizza arrive, Happy and Ralph are awake from their catnap and playing Constructo Battle. 

“Alright, who won?” Toby asks, as he walks to the table with the pizza. 

“He won. Twice. But I beat him to a pulp once.” Happy says, fist-bumping Ralph in the process.

“Beaten to a pulp, Ralph? Really?” Toby says handing over a $20 to the little genius. 

“Something like that.” He smiles up at Happy. 

“Okay kiddos. Pizza and a movie. What are you thinking Ralhp? The Origin of Man or Steve Jobs?”

“Steve Jobs.” Happy and Ralph answer at the same time.

Toby chuckles as he starts the movie. He plops down next to Ralph on the couch. Every once in a while, he looks over the little boy’s head to look at Happy and judge her reactions. God she’s so beautiful. 

After two hours of pizza and a bucket of popcorn (which ended up half empty due to a mid-movie popcorn fight), Ralph is asleep again, head on Happy’s lap again, her nimble fingers running through his hair. 

“I’m going to put him in Walt’s bed.” 

“Okay.” She doesn’t look up as he takes Ralph from her warmth. His hand run up her legs as he picks up Ralph and brings him to bed, placing a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

When he comes back, she’s still staring at the credits. He sits next to her, closer this time and looks at her. She’s tense and shaking a little. She looks at him with tears in her eyes.

“Oh Happy.” He says, pulling her against his chest. 

She cries for a long time until she is all cried out. She lays against him for a long time. 

His eyes are red too. It’s late for both of them. He presses a kiss at the crown of her head and another on her forehead. She doesn’t shy away from him but leans into his embrace. 

He holds her by her waist and manuevers them into a laying postition. Her face is pressed into his neck and his into her curls. She’s draped over him like a blanket. He gently picks his jacket up off the floor, originally draped over Ralph, and placed it over the two of them. She’s still stiffling into his chest. 

He places one more kiss on her forehead. 

"Shhhhh it's okay. I'm here, princess."

She punches him on the shoulder. "It's Queen to you."

"Of course. Queen Quinn."


End file.
